A Pokemon Parodox 5
by Ashton Ketche'm
Summary: this one rocks!


Misty's mother was probably her worst influence. She heard how Tim embarrassed Misty, and thought Ash was doing the same thing. Misty had always thought her mother was the best person to ask for advice, but knew that her mother never trusted men. Soon, the dilemma would spread to another person, and Misty's life would once again be separated. Misty's visits at the spot in the forest became shorter everyday. Sometimes she just wouldn't go at all. She didn't feel it was it was her place to be alone. Memories of the past haunted her thoughts. The fact that fall started days before he left her didn't help either. From the cold, she would wear her dark blue sweater; a color which matched perfectly alongside her withering heart. The cold wind would bring a chill down her body, forcing her thoughts to turn to memories, and remember when she would be close to Ash, sharing the blanket, feeling warm inside as well as out. Ash would have one arm nestling her, another resting his head. He would then talk about how even the coldest of days couldn't separate them. Misty would close her eyes, and picture him leaning over to say something, only to come back to reality, and hear nothing but the cold wind playing the trees. The cold couldn't sperate them, but only make their separation worst. It was the suffering after the mistreatment of a disease. It wasn't the one that separated them, that job was put in the hands of something else. Time. All things go on. That is just something that Misty had to accept, even if she didn't want to, a concept her mother would force on her. Her mom clearly picked up that something was wrong once again. Misty knew her mother would try to talk to her, so she laid low in the woods. But, on one rainy night, the weather forced her inside. She tried to keep herself in her room, but it didn't work. Misty's mother called her down. She had no escape. Reluctantly, she walked down the stairs. The rain could be heard pounding against the window. The only light was a dim glow from a light where her mother sat. No one else was in the house. Perfect conditions for an execution. Misty could feel that her mother was serious. An unowned cup of hot chocolate rested on the opposite side of the round table from where her mother was seated. Misty sat down, expecting the worst, and received a whole lot worse than that. Misty mother stared at the table, though not from inexperience from communicating, just communicating with Misty. Misty had had a lot of stuff happen in her life, and her mother didn't know what to expect. "Misty," her mom started, still looking down at the table, only to miss her daughter plead mercy by tilting her head and slightly closing her eyes, "I know something has been bothering you. Please, tell me what it is." Misty took a sip out of the cup so as to stall her answer. Misty had to decide a response, only to ask herself why she hadn't prepared a lie beforehand so as to end this nightmare. Sighing, she told the truth. "Ash left. He said we both needed to go out separate ways, but I still love him. He still loves me, and I know it. He gave me this necklace to prove it." Misty cupped the necklace, showing it to her mom, anticipating her mothers response. Misty had already explained her defense, and had nothing left to say. She knew that just saying 'he left' would upraise a storm of yelling about how if Ash loved her or not. Her attempt failed. "Misty, I know this might upset you, but he left, and he isn't coming back. He's just another one of those boys who just think about themselves." Her mom looked up, as if waiting for when Misty would break out screaming 'It's so true,' only to see Misty's mouth agape in astonishment. Misty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her mother didn't even know Ash except for what Misty had said about him. Misty tried to think of something to say without upsetting her mom. But, she started to feel something weird. A feeling she'd never felt before. She was angry to the point where she didn't care what she said. "Mom! How can you say that? You don't even know him!" Misty screamed. She'd never even come close to raising her voice this high to anyone, never mind her parents. She was in a complete rage. Tears of sadness and anger started to appear. "No one who loves you as much as you say he does would run out on you like that!" Misty's mother responded, always believing that she knew everything there was to know about love, just because she was older. Now, Misty was at the point where not only was she so angry she didn't care what she said, but she also didn't care who she insulted. In a way, she didn't even know what she was saying. She just spat out the first word that came to her head. "Mom! You don't even know him!" Misty repeated, sobbing. "Listen, would you stay out of my life? You don't know anything , and talking only makes it worse!" Misty had finally stopped to catch her breath. Her mother was completely awe-stricken. Misty's spur of the moment plan to quiet mom worked, and, seizing the situation, Misty ran up the stairs to her room. From that point on, Misty had no clue what she was doing. Locking the door to her room, she started packing her cloths. She cleared most of her dresser drawers, and started packing all the money and food she'd kept in her room. With all her pokémon with her, she flung the bag over her shoulder, and ran down the stairs. She was surprised to see the blurred vision of her mother still at the table as she ran by her, and out the door. Misty ran into the woods. She didn't know if her mom was following, she didn't care about the heavy rain, she didn't know where she was going. All she knew right now was how to run. The mud didn't even slow her, as if she were to fall, she would pick herself up, and run even faster, as if she was trying to catch up. For almost a half hour she ran, till her brain started to take over again. She realized what she'd just done. Slumping her weak body against a tree, she put her elbows on her knees, and held her head. She cried about all that had been happening. Her old normal life was over. She had no more family, and she had lost all hopes of her boyfriend returning. She had no one to help her but herself, and pride stopped her from going back. The rain once again became a factor. Misty shivered. Nobody to come and warm her now. She realized she was alone. Looking up, she saw nothing but trees, and wondered how she got into this mess. Enraged from the horrible start of her new life, she looked down towards the beginning. What possibly could've gotten her into this mess? Ash. Ash left her, and then herself and her mother fought about Ash. Misty couldn't explain it otherwise. Misty believed to think that her mother was right. Maybe Ash was self-centered. Maybe he didn't love her anymore. Of course, all this was just crazy thoughts she received, as she really did believe that he still loved her, but she no longer would admit it. It was like evil had taken over her body. All good thoughts she had about Ash were pushed down, only to be replaced with thoughts of betrayal. Misty sat in the rain, too cold to think anymore. She closed her eyes, slumped over from exhaustion, and cried herself to sleep. 


End file.
